


A Glorious Weekend at the Hotsprings

by kakadolphin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brief Iruka/OC, Brief Kakashi/OC, Iruka doesn't realize his feelings, Kakashi is just hesitant, M/M, Main Couple is KakaIru, Romance, from both sides, mentions of abuse, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakadolphin/pseuds/kakadolphin
Summary: Kakashi makes it up to his girlfriend by (unwillingly) taking her to the hot springs he got as a gift. Iruka willingly tags along because why not?Oh right, that's why...





	1. Chapter 1

The slap echoed amongst the rooftop.

Temporarily dazed, the older vice principal stood with his hand pressed firmly against the side of his cheek where a sudden, very visible, palm print resides, "Ikumi-san!? What - ?!"

"You TWO are DISGUSTING!" The younger woman screamed in an angry fit. She bumped passed him towards the stairs without a second look. He could only watch her go as he felt the blood rush to the temporary swollen area.

Iruka Umino really did not know what he did to deserve such a treatment. He had bumped into Ikumi Saito earlier that day and everything had seemed fine then; they smiled, exchanged pleasantries, and mild jokes. She was a jounin a few years younger than him, the two having crossed each other often during frequent bar visits, not to mention the mission room where he still sometimes worked when his schedule allowed. From what he knew of her, she was a strong, stealthy, loyal, caring, brilliant addition to the leaf village.

Later that day he was called by a messenger bird asking to speak with him urgently, and not knowing what to expect, he arrived at the very familiar rooftop of the hokage residence to the very same suddenly unimpressed, hot-headed jounin. It was not that he couldn't dodge the palm that came towards him, it was that it took him completely off guard.

"Iruka, I am so sorry," another voice made itself known right after her departure, forcing him to turn around.

The current leader of Leaf village, Kakashi Hatake, was walking towards him in apologetic and nervous silence, seemingly having appeared from thin air.

Iruka stared back at him incredulously.

"What did you do!?"

***

“It’s really no big deal. She knew my vacation was coming up and found the tickets to the hotsprings you gave me a few months ago,” Kakashi explained to him.

Iruka only remained more confused. He presented the tickets to his older friend on his birthday in the belief that he could use a weekend to himself away from the frequent hussle and bussle of the ever so progressing Konoha village. The particular hot springs he chose had quite the reputation for being its very own fountain of youth, with the addition of ailing restlessness, fatigue, muscle tension, and stress. With friendly massage workers and eager-to-please hostesses, along with their own hand-picked chefs - it was just the right place he thought Kakashi could unwind, and he had used two months worth of his paycheck just to score them. 

“So it seems she saw them, and magically assumed I was taking her with me. She finally confronted me about it today asking me what she should bring,” Iruka nodded for him to continue, “I told her she wasn’t invited.”

Iruka blinked, staring at him in disbelief, “But she’s your girlfriend, Kakashi! You can’t just -” He knew Kakashi wasn’t always the best with dealing with people, but that was utterly inappropriate to shove her aside like that. He had taken special care in finding someone good for Kakashi, someone he knew could be at the same wavelength while not being afraid to be outright and straight with him, strong and sophisticated, but gentle with a warm heart. As the Konoha council was frequently drilling Kakashi about finding a significant other, Kakashi had allowed Iruka to do so for him at a mere suggestion. Afterall, he did know a lot about Kakashi’s tastes. Having known each other for years, and maintaining close contact before and after the Great Ninjawar, Iruka felt like they carried a very inseparable bond.

So after arranging a date for them, the two started seeing each other more often. Though she complained she didn’t see him as much as she would like to, she had thanked Iruka profusely and had even confessed that she was falling in love for the older man.

Iruka could definitely see why. 

“Ma, she shouldn't have just assumed things,” Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Ok fine.” There really was no point in arguing with him, “So how did that turn into _her_ beating _me_ up? ” 

“Well…” Kakashi continued, sweatdropping, “She apologized for it and asked whether I was going there for business. I told her that I was planning to take you.” 

Iruka’s jaw dropped in disbelief, “Me?!” 

“Yes. Which judging from your expression, I realize I may have forgotten to ask. It seems all that paperwork has been getting to me.” Kakashi hummed lowly in his throat, his eyebrow furrowed, “Iruka, will you come with me to Mt. Kaigan hot springs?” 

Iruka really didn't know what to say. He was completely flabbergasted. On one hand he would have greatly accepted the offer; people have been telling him that he looked somewhat aged recently. Not to mention he loved hot springs and knew from experience that it would be upsetting to miss out on it again, “I mean - I,” Iruka stumbled over his words, almost robotically, “If I remember correctly I had taken out a romantic suite for you so you can take anybody in the village that you wanted.” 

“I really don’t mind Iruka,” said Kakashi, “I just want to go with you.” 

Iruka blushed slightly, ducking his head and scratching the edge of his nose scar. Kakashi leaned in to hear him better.

“I - well, if you’ll have me,” The smile that moved over Kakashi’s face warmed his heart, more so that all his anger and confusion disempated. He took the hand which was offered to him.

“That slap must have hurt, my apologies.” 

“Just be more careful next time with the way you speak to her,” Iruka sighed outwardly, “Did she discipline you too?” 

“Well she did scold me a little bit, but you and me both know she is extremely smart. I don’t think my _little_ bodyguards would have spared her,” He grinned, toothfully, feeling the various evil death stares emitting from all over the place. Iruka looked around at the emptiness of their surroundings and nodded slowly. 

“So I got the worst of it then.” 

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I’ve been here for two hours listening to her yell and banter about where the actual location of my heart is and whether I care about anything other than myself.”

Iruka glared, “Well you certainly deserve that, I‘m sure that if I was dating you… and you repeatedly gave me the slip I’d be very unsettled.” 

Kakashi went silent, almost shocked. He nodded abruptly with a sigh, “You’re right Iruka, I’m sorry.” 

“Save that for her,” Iruka said, elbowing his side teasingly making him sway back and forth lightly, “Maybe you can salvage your relationship a little bit. Talk to her. I will even sacrifice my ticket for her, if need be.” He smiled at him reassuringly and continued, “Kakashi she really likes you, it’s the least you can do.” 

“Fine...”


	2. Chapter 2

Ikumi had accepted the apology and the ticket as well. Iruka had been slightly bummed at the notion, but the least thing he wanted to do was intrude on his friends affairs. 

Yet somehow Kakashi had scorched another ticket from the hot springs which was quite surprising given how strict they were. He supposed it was the power of being regarded as one of the most notorious and powerful man to rock the nation. They left that Friday, with Tsunade agreeing to fill in(with some easy bribery of course) and with the addition of loyal friends Maito Gai and Sakura Haruno to make sure everything ran smoothly. There certainly were no qualms about leaving the village in such capable hands.

Until they got there of course which is when Iruka started feeling maybe a teensy bit of regret having to share a space with the two love birds, despite it being quite spacious (this wasn't what he paid for, Iruka thought mesmerized, but wouldn't dare question it.) Kakashi had been smiling at him secretly from the back as Ikumi had went to unpack a few things for the weekend. Their room was one big area with the living room being the widest, in addition to a big kotetsu and soft chairs. There were two separate rooms on either side, both with two incredibly comfortable futons pushed together (the owners had asked for their comfortable bed preferences beforehand) and intrinsic mantras painted over the room to ward away evil and promote wellness. Each room had separate balconies which gave an incredible view of the mountain and springs. Iruka melted into his futon and the softness and comfort had hit him so fast killing his distress almost entirely. He had fallen asleep immediately, until he was woken up for breakfast by the hostesses. 

After their morning tea, they took a hike around the mountains to explore; Ikumi had taken out her phone, a slightly small wireless techno hand gadget, and subsequently took pictures of the lush sceneries, and of Kakashi and herself. Iruka had awkwardly settled further on the path, not wanting to disturb them, but also not wanting to deter himself from experiencing the same amazing climate.

On his journey to walk a bit ahead however, he accidently knocked into another person who was holding a large hiking bag. The man turned to regard him, and a slightly dazed Iruka hung his head in apology, “I wasn’t watching where I was going, my apologies.”

“Don’t worry about it, cutie,” Iruka blinked, looking at him widely like he grew another head. Cute? Him? Not with these wrinkles… “Though I’d recommend being a little more cautious around these parts. One wrong move and you’ll be cliff food.”

Iruka sweatdropped, and replied, “I’ll take that into consideration-”

“Iruka, come here so we can take pictures together!” Iruka blinked in surprise at the sound of his name and turned to see two pairs of eyes staring at him, quickly fumbling a goodbye to the stranger and jogging back to them. He felt Kakashi move to his side as Ikumi was currently on a steep hill trying to find good lighting, 

“Be careful around here,” Kakashi warned, eying the stranger who turned his back and continued down the path slowly, “It’s better to stay close.”

Iruka nodded, “Of course.” 

After their hike, they ate a small meal and after taking about an hour to recuperate, they went to separate gendered baths in preparation for the springs. Iruka found it strange that given their reputation there was only a few people in that space… and maybe they were just a little familiar, but he chose to ignore it when he felt Kakashi’s lingering and calloused fingers running over his back. With little convincing he had allowed the man to do so. It was weird as the only person he allowed to touch his scars was a curious and slightly ashamed Naruto, but he also trusted his dear friend wholeheartedly and knew he wouldn’t judge him for it. He had returned the back rub indefinitely; Kakashi loved how gentle his hands were and easily referenced so as he got lost in them. They were soft, beautiful hands. 

The actual open hot springs were combined with both men and women. Couples were all settled in their little parties, while also regarding eachother and the beauty and sceneries which they saw. Ikumi had made some good acquaintances with a couple of women there and dragged Kakashi along with her to meet their significant others. Iruka found a secluded spot and almost groaned loudly at the perfect temperature hitting across his thighs and muscles. He knew to restrain his voice however as this wasn’t the first hot springs he had been in and he didn’t want to embarass himself. 

He settled his back against a huge, but seemingly chiseled rock feeling his body slosh side by side with the direction of the purated water, feeling as light as a feather, and like he was the only one there.

“Hey, glad to see you again so soon cutie,” Iruka blinked his eyes open at the familiar voice, watching as the stranger who he had bumped passed with hours ago situated himself beside him. Iruka conjured up a friendly but weary smile, “Can’t help notice you’re alone, your friends ditch you again?” 

Iruka frowned slightly looking around, and caught Kakashi in the midst of splashing Ikumi with water and Ikumi getting mad at him, “.... Hot springs are better enjoyed alone,” which was a total lie, he had actually enjoyed being there with Kakashi, and also Naruto once upon a time. 

“I mean, I agree but you seem down,” Did he? He didn’t realize he looked that way, “How about I take all those stresses away?” 

“Ah!?!” Iruka blinked and stared at him and that wile grin of his, “Are you flirting with me? Aren’t you like half my age?” 

“26, actually,” Oh so he was around Ikumi’s age, “And you…?” 

“Don’t you know it’s bad manners to ask someone his age?” 

“Well not if I gave it first, but no troubles if you don’t want to return the favor. Maybe you can make it up to me though?” Iruka sent him a suspicious glance, “Have dinner with me?” 

“Boy,” Iruka warned wearily.

“You can say no of course, but you see I myself have traveled here ditched by my own companions,” He shrugged in the direction of a particular couple wards away making childish faces with eachother, “And really to have someone dealing with the same frustrations as I am, I thought it’d be nice. Plus my suite has a good view of the nearby residence. We can also keep the door open if you want, and invite your friends if you really need too. But the hostess comes by regularly anyway to check up on us, so it’s a minimal risk.” 

Iruka was still having his reservations about the whole thing, but, “Let’s get one thing straight. I wasn’t ditched my friends. I chose….” The man looked unimpressed, Iruka glared, “Anyway, I don’t mind eating with you at the canteen if you’re up for it,” He thought it would be good to give Kakashi and Ikumi some time for themselves at the suite.

“Sweet! Lets go!” The man risen up, giving Iruka a good glance at his bare figure. He was toned with a slight protruding belly and hair which covered his chest, but not much of anything else. It also told him that his light brown hair was definitely not natural. 

“What? Now?” He asked wearily.

“ Well I mean it’s not good to stay in the water too long the first time, especially if you’re about to eat. And we can always return if you’d like too, unless you’re busy with something else,” He purred. 

“I swear every other line that comes out of your mouth sounds perverted,” Iruka rolled his eyes and stood up anyway, moving to step over the threshold towards the exit. He felt like his hair was a weight on his shoulders, a simple disguise that didn’t use any chakra unlike Kakashi and Ikumi. It wasn’t llike many people knew him outside the village so he didn’t have to try hard to disguise his presence aside from henging the small scar across his nose as a precaution.

“To the bath quick! I can scrub your back and vise versa.”

“No, thank you!” Iruka said easily, ignoring the small pout on his lips. He was kind of cute … “Maybe my arm?” 

The man grinned and followed after him happily. 

After a separate bath, as suggested, Iruka and him ate at the canteen. He found that the strangers name was Ikarashi and he hailed from the outskirts of earth country around a fishing village. This wasn’t the first time that he was here, given by the recognition of the staff. He insisted that he just loved hot springs and used almost every penny scratched just to come to these kind of places. Iruka could definitely relate and understand that feeling, almost respect it. He too had spent quite a lot for these places, though he loved his job he still needed his own places to unwind.

He felt like he got to know a lot about the younger man, just by watching him. It seemed he hated bitter fruits, loved cashew nuts. His throat would constantly become dry, so he’d swallow it down with a cool shot of shochu. Iruka would send him wary looks, but the mans constant mojo was to live life to the fullest and he didn’t mind all that much seeing how there was a pretty man to take care of him if things went sour. Iruka flushed, glared, and laughed, finding that he was actually enjoying the other mans company and dare he say youthfulness. It was quite a refresher, and found the air was similar when he was with Anko.

Soon enough Ikarashi’s friends thankfully had arrived to take him back to his room, and with a shout of a room number with the plead to come visit any time - with a side wink - the man allowed himself to be carried out back to his room. Iruka only shook his head, laughing and ignoring the looks of other patrons. He held onto the offer with a quiet smile.

After taking another quick soak (finding the air was a bit cooler, and the hot springs a lot sparcer), he arrived back to his room in a free hotel robe. He found Kakashi and Ikumi sitting across from eachother at the kotetsu, in silence and with similar attire. Ikumi was eating slowly and barely looking up, while Kakashi’s bowl was already emptied. His head snapped up as soon as Iruka slid the door open. With an awkward smile and wave, Iruka slipped back to his room to get comfortable. 

He was surprised when someone entered his room almost immediately, and slipping the door closed behind him. Iruka turned as he was tying up his hair far too used to it, “Kakashi?”

“Where were you?” Iruka quirked an eyebrow at his firm tone, “When I turned back, you were no longer there and you weren’t at the baths either.” 

Iruka made a funny face, “Was I supposed to sit there the entire time while watching you two flirt?” Woah, where did that come from? He almost sounded bitter in his words, and he was anything but! He was about to apologize when Kakashi cut him off.

“I assumed that you went back to the hotel, so when we got back here and when I didn’t see you, I thought….” Kakashi let out a breath while Iruka stilled for a moment, “And when I asked around, they told me they saw you going off with a younger man, willingly. What were you doing?”

Asked around? Iruka knew he hadn’t been seeing things when he saw a few people who looked like they were from the leaf village, but did he really need his own babysitter, “Well yes, I did go off with someone because I am not a child. And he was … sweet, and funny. We ate together and shared stories, but don’t worry I was careful. I thought you were would get along and wanted to introduce you two…. But that probably wouldn’t be a good idea, would it?” He passed a small smile over at him, hoping to salvage whatever this was that was happening between them. He wouldn’t let himself slip a second time.

“He was a complete stranger, Iruka.” 

“And I’m not a child, Kakashi-sama.” Iruka knew Kakashi hated it when he called him that but he wanted to show him that he was going into uncharted territory. That he needed distance right now. 

He saw Kakashi’s eyes flash and crinkle in silent rage, and felt almost apologetic, almost, “Iruka, what if something would have happened? If he took advantage of you, held you hostage, kil-” 

“Woah, hold on a second there. You seem to forgetting I’m a ninja Kakashi. I can take care of myself!” 

“I know that!” Kakashi argued back at him, “I know you can, but you have to understand that I have as many enemies as I do comrades and I’m just as recognizable outside the village. I’m sure they wouldn’t hesitate to use you against me.” 

“But didn’t you say you have bodyguards here? Anbu? Hell this whole place is surrounded by leaf village attendees, don’t think I haven’t noticed!” He felt himself calm down, albeit for the sake of Kakashi who looked absolutely miserable in that moment, “Kakashi… Kakashi, what’s really going on? Why are you being like this?.” Kakashi bent his head forward, Iruka frowned and walked forward, placing his hands around his face intimately and forcing him to look at him. They could talk to eachother about anything. 

“I would never forgive myself if something happened to you Iruka.” Kakashi muttered before pulling him into a tight hug. Iruka had been surprised, but reciprocated soon after. The feeling of Kakashi’s bare chest against his cut sleeve top felt intimate, even soothing, like he didn’t want to leave them.

“Kakashi, nothing has happened to me, I’m right here.” Iruka pushed him away a little bit and held him at arms length, before a wide comforting grin moved over his lips, “See?” 

Kakashi frowned but nodded. Iruka went in for another hug. Look at them! A couple of old chums getting into useless fights!

“Hey, you two alright in there? The food is getting cold” a familiar aggitated voice came by the sliding door. Iruka moved back almost instantly, and knocked him on the cheek lightly.

“ _He’s coming!_ Go on Kakashi, I’m not really that hungry right now.” He had already eaten plenty at the canteen.

“I specially ordered pork ramen for you.” 

Iruka blinked, “Oh well in that case-” They both smiled at eachother.


End file.
